


Zarya Gets Railed by a Half-Dozen omnics Because She's Secretly a Slut for RoboDongs

by futurebiscuits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Omnic, Orgy, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurebiscuits/pseuds/futurebiscuits
Summary: Zarya is a young and powerful woman who hates omnics with all her being, but she doesn't always act like that. In fact, she has an omnic fetish and an insatiable lust for robodongs! Can she keep up appearances in the face of the Dong-mnic threat? can she contain herself when she realizes she is hopelessly surrounded by the enemy? Can she stick to the role play she and her omnic fuck buddies agreed upon? No.





	Zarya Gets Railed by a Half-Dozen omnics Because She's Secretly a Slut for RoboDongs

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut that I didn't immediately delete because it was bad. I've decided to post this because I'm satisfied with it and, more importantly, Zarya needs some content. Don't be nice, I'd love to hear criticism and critique no matter how scathing. Thanks for reading.

Zarya Gets Railed by a Half-Dozen omnics Because She's Secretly a Slut for RoboDongs

Zarya was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor by her captors, and as she picked herself up onto her knees she found the barrel of an omnic rifle inches from her face. she followed the length of the gun to find it attached to the arm of a Eradicator, Tall an imposing it rivaled her own height. However, while on her knees the omnic looked far larger and far more intimidating than it ever had before. Without her weapons and with her personal shields de-powered she was more than at his mercy.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head. Slowly."

With a scowl she obeyed, shuffling on her knees until she was facing the opposite direction. From there she could see the warehouse they were in and how old and decrepit it was, but she ignored all the finer details choosing instead to focus on the mirror directly in front of her. It gave her a full view of the Eradicator omnincs behind her and four more civilian models. A look of fear crossed her face for a few moments, but it left as quickly as it came.

"Oh no, I've been surrounded by omnics," She moaned in a husky voice "I hope I'm not overpowered as you force yourselves on me~"

The omnics shared a look as she bent over and wiggled her ass in the air invitingly.

"She usually keeps up the act a lot longer than that." one of the civilians said as he walked around to her front  
"It's been a few months, she's getting desperate."  
"She's always desperate." he replied, grabbing her by the chin and fitting a thumb into her mouth.

Still on her knees Zarya began hungrily suckling on the metal finger while the other omnics worked on her clothes. They pulled and prodded her, finding the release for her armor and pulling off her clothes. Soon an omnic was positioning himself beneath her and between her legs while the eradicator was applying a generous coating of lube to her ass.

"Are you ready?" He asked, popping his now soaked finger out of her mouth as she nods her head vigorously. Before she could even say a word he shoved his hard metal member into her mouth, silencing the desperate begging before it even started.  
"Good" he half moaned as he gestured to the other omnics, each of them thrusting in at a frustratingly slow pace, stretching her open more than she had been in months. Even still Zarya wanted to buck and roll her hips in response, but the imposing Eradicator grabbed her by the waist and held her in place, making her suffer through each languid thrust. Normally she would struggle, dig her hands into the floor below her and take control, but doing so meant letting go of the cock in her mouth. Midway through debating whether it was worth breaking away from the member thrusting into her mouth the omnic smacked her across the face with an open palm, more to get her attention than anything.

"Hey, you're being rude. Attend to the rest of our friends." he commanded, pointing to the remaining two omnics with nothing to do but masturbate.  
"You're not going to just leave them like that are you?" he asked as he continued to fuck her face, not giving her the chance to answer. Zarya tried to say something around his dick, but all that came out was a throaty moan as she reached outwards with both hands feeling for the two omnics to either side of her. Metal hands grabbed hers and guided them to the slightly cool cocks. She began to work them in earnest, perhaps a little too rough for their liking. Either way, the main omnic was satisfied and nodded to the two double teaming her otherside. A short silent communication between them and they began to thrust harder and faster, earning a long drawn out moan from the woman between as they fucked her in tandem.

Finally allowed to move freely Zarya matched their thrusts moving her hips in time to meet theirs. She eagerly tugged on the cocks to either side of her while the Omnic in her mouth grabbed her by the hair and began thrusting harder and harder. His cock nearly bruised the back of her throat before one long thrust had her nose pressed against his smooth crotch, his dick deep in her throat as he came. He held her there and almost choked her with his come before releasing her and backing away spent.

"God... I love that humans have mouths." he panted "Don't you?" Zarya would've responded with a throaty yes, but she had already pulled the two omnics in alternating between handjob and blowjob between them. Each of them reached down and pawed at her breasts as she worked them over, taking the thrusts of the two omnics behind her all the while. She knew the drill by now and was more than familiar with her partners "equipment". She'd be enjoying them for the next few hours before they even turned on their nerves down there. She, on the other hand, would have to suffer through each and every orgasm until they came and turned her into a quivery mess. The first of which cam suddenly as she was switching between the two cocks in front of her. She fell forward between them as her pleasure came to a head, wrapping an arm around each of their waists to steady herself. Without a dick occupying her mouth she moaned loudly, screaming in Russian as the two omnic fucked her to completion for the first time tonight. They didn't slow or stop as her legs shook and she nearly collapsed, the Eradicator simply grabbed her more firmly by the waist and kept her on her knees. slowly she recovered from her orgasm and began sucking off the omnics in front of her again.

The next two hours passed by as Zarya suffered orgasm after orgasm in the face of the omnic assault, the only time she slowed was when one of the omnic she was servicing came and had left to rest only for another to take his place. The window in which she only had one partner to blow grew shorter and shorter until all three omnics sat off to the side thoroughly spent. Still the two pounding her pussy and ass were going strong with their superior equipment. She found purchase on the smooth warehouse floor and began to thrust even harder to meet them, her entire front half dripping omnic cum. Her sudden attack threw the two omnics out of rhythm which she took full advantage of, finally able to lead the pace. Zarya grabbed the Eradicator behind her by the arm forcefully pulled him deeper into her.

"I have ~Ah~ destroyed more of your kind than I can count." she taunted between thrusts. The omnics were quick to become show their fear, half because they knew it stroked her ego, half because they knew it was true. Several deep thrusts from Zarya had them spasming and finishing deep inside her, filling her to the brim with their pseudo semen. The sensation driving Zarya to the edge and beyond as she let out one final string of curses in Russian before collapsing into a puddle of cum. After a long moment the omnics pulled out letting their cum leak freely from her freshly used holes. They admired their work for a moment before walking away, letting Zarya lay there soaking in her post coital bliss. A few moments was all the rest she had before the "leader" omnic from before approached.

"How are you doing Zarya? Not too tired are you?" she looked up and saw him offer her a bottle of water and a towel, she sat up on shaky legs and drank the water while drying herself off. "Because if you are we can mark this as another victory for the Omnic cause." She narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments, her lust addled mind working through the remark before she remembered the roleplay. She looked over to the other omnics, all gathered around a battery bank recharging, those who painted themselves Null Sector purple already washing off the paint. They were as exhausted as she was, and he had issued a challenge. Zarya would have been more than happy to end the night then and there, but her curiosity got the better of her. that and her pride.

"I'll never surrender to you, I can handle whatever you throw at me." she responded, adding a sultry lilt to the end of her voice. The omnic smiled as he pressed a few buttons on a hard light pad in his hand. moments later Zarya could hear the distinct sound of several omnics walking in, their metal feet hitting the concrete floor. she listened closely as the omnics approached and rounded the corner only to realize she was very wrong. It wasn't metal feet, but hooves. It wasn't multiple omnics, it was a single quadrupedal omnic. And as Zarya saw the massive foot long cock hanging between the OR-15's legs she realized she couldn't handle it.

Although her pride meant she'd never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a sequel? will Zarya survive the OR15 Centaur class robodong? Maybe!
> 
> seriously though I'll continue if you guys like it.


End file.
